


SSB: TAS episode 28: Meet The Super Wings!

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [28]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers, Super Wings
Genre: Humor, Interview, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plane porn, Plane sex, Recording, Sex, Violence, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Kirby, Mikasa, and Luminary had to do an interview with a place with planes that can talk and walk... And they fuck....? What is going on with the place with talking planes?Note: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 28: Meet The Super Wings!

“Alright, you three. Today you are going to an airport to interview a guy named Jimbo.” Master Hand says to Mikasa, Kirby, and Luminary.

“Uh, I got a question?” Kirby says as he raised his hand.

“What?” Master hand questions.

“What’s an interview?” kirby says.

Master Hand was silent, just as he was about to say, his brother appeared in front of Master Hand. “AN INTERVIEW IS BASICALLY YOU MEET SOMEONE FACE-TO-FACE AND HAVE A CHAT!” Crazy Hand yells at Kirby’s face.

Master hand punch his brother and they begin to fight for the 6th time this week. The three watched the hands fight until Master hand tied up Crazy hand to a chair. “Sorry about that you three. Anyways, my brother is right about telling you an interview-”

“Why are we doing this?” Mikasa cut him off.

“Parton me?” The Hand says.

“Why are we doing an interview with a guy who works at an airport?” Mikasa finished.

“Well, the main reason for this so we can connect to their bank account and support them! Just like what we did with Gotham City! And you three better do it!” Master Hand said in a serious tone that no one wants to mess with. “If I get a report that you three are doing a horrible job, you gonna get the belt and I take interviews seriously!” Then his voice changed into a happy tone. “Have a good trip to World Airport!” he left the living room as he dragged his tied-up brother.

The three went outside to see a plane with Male Wii Trainer as the pilot. The three stared at his burned face with shock looks. “What are you looking at?” Male Wii Trainer questions in an angry voice.

“Nothing! Mr. Male Wii Trainer! Just nothing!” Luminary says as a scared tone can be heard in his voice.

“Get on the plane! I have a gym lesson to teach!” Male Wii trainer says as he pushes the three kids into the plane. He starts up the engine as the plane lifts up from the ground. Mii Wii Trainer turns on some music for the kids, a piano song.

A few minutes into the ride, Mikasa sighs. “How long is it going to take!?”

“Maybe another 2 hours? I guess?” Kirby spoke.

“Great! I had to sit in this damn plane for another 2 hours!” Luminary spoke sounding annoyed.

Kirby spoke, “Cmon! I think the interview won’t take that long-”

“It depends on the people who work there.” Mikasa cut Kirby off.

“I hope they are nice,” Kirby says to himself.

“I hope they are cool!” Luminary says. “If they not! I’ll break their necks like a rotten egg!”

Kirby and Mikasa looked at Luminary with shock looks. “Okie Dokie……” Kirby says sounding shock,

A few minutes later

The plane landed on the road as it stops. The three kids got out of the plane with suitcases of paper and money. The kids wave goodbye to Male Wii trainer as he fled back to Smash Bros. The airport is freaking massive! With sheds, the control tower and lots and lots of planes that have faces.

“The place seems ok for now,” Kirby says as he got the papers. “Now where is that Jimbo guy?” Just as Kirby was about to walk, a small red jet landed and grew out hands and legs. The three kids’ jaws were dropped to the ground.

“Hello! I’m Jett! You must be the interviewers! Pleased to meet you!” The plane says as he sticks out his hand to shake. None of the kids wanted to shake Jett's hand. “What?” he questions.

“Y-your huge boy!” Luminary says sounding shock. 

Mikasa punch him in the face as she says, “Be nice Eleven! He’s just a… plane kid… I guess?”

“Excuse me! My name is not Eleven! It’s Luminary!” he says as the two argue.

“What is their problem?” Jett questions to Kirby as he watches the fight.

“Oh, it’s a common thing that happens all the damn time back in Smash Bros and Gotham City,” Kirby says to Jett.

“What are those places?” Jett questions.

“Well, Smash Bros is a community when fighters or Smashers fight. And Gotham City is a place where it has many criminals and never saw the light of day.” Kirby explains.

“Woah! That sounds like places I would love you explore!” Jett says in a happy tone.

“Yeah…” Kirby says; weirdness can be heard in his voice. “Anyways, you work here?” Kirby says to Jett.

“Of course I do! I deliver packages to kids around the world. But not adults because they do questionable stuff with the packages I bring…” Jett says; a disgusted voice can be heard.

“Oh…. I understood,” Kirby says. “Ok. Write your name in this piece of paper so the owner of Smash Bros knows that we chat with your owner.” Kirby gave Jett the paper and a pen and Jett sign the paper. Jett gave back the paper and the pen. “Thank you. Now take us to your owner and then we’ll connect the Smash bros’ and Gotham City’s bank account.” Kirby turns around to look at the other two still fighting. “ And you two stop fighting! We are going to meet the owner!”

Mikasa and Luminary stop fighting.

“You got it!” Jett says as he picked up Kirby, Mikasa, and Luminary, put them on his right-wing and fly inside the Control Tower. They went into the main room as the three saw a fat man and a woman on a hoverboard. “Jimbo! Skye! The interviewers are here!” Jett called out.

“Jett. I thought there was only one owner? Not two.” Mikasa says as she got off his right-wing.

The two looked at the three kids as Jimbo approach them and shake their hands. “Welcome to World Airport interviewers!” He shakes Kirby’s hand so fast, Kirby is bouncing up and down. Jimbo let go as Kirby falls to the ground due to the fast shaking; in some cases, when puffball exposes to bouncing up and down, most of the time they faint because they are small. Adults are 9 inches tall, and the kids are 8 inches tall.

Kirby got up as he stretched his hands as he got into focus. “We are glad to be here Mr. Jimbo and Ms. Sky. Aren't we guys!” He turns around to face the two who were nodding their heads. “Now we got some questions for you two!”

“Ask them questions!” Sky says.

“Ok. The first question is: How long World Airport has been running for?”

“It has been around for 50 years by now. And it was founded by our great grandfather, George King Jr.” Jimbo says.

“Ok. Second questions. How many planes are at World Airport? We saw Jett already. Is there more than one?”

“Why yes there is. There are 15 planes, 2 luggage tugs, one yellow truck, one ambulance, one fire truck, one mixing truck, one excavator, one moon rover, one boat, one submarine, one police car, and one tiltrotor. So that is about 27 members.” Skye says.

“27 MEMBERS! HOLY SHIT!” Luminary yells.

“We know!” Jimbo says. “And the good news is that we are getting even more members this year!”

“More members! Woah! Your community is growing bigger!” Kirby says.

“And the bad news is that we are losing billions of dollars every second!” Jimbo says as he holds a board that shows the money they are losing. “We are so screwed!”

“Ah! Don't worry fat man! We connected your bank account to us and Gotham City’s bank accounts! So World Airport is saved!” Mikasa smiled.

Sky sighs. “Oh thank goodness! Thanks, to that, we can continue our TV show!”

“What TV show?” Questions Luminary.

“Oh almost forgot! We run a TV show called ‘Super Wings’! It’s kinda getting popular… but some teens and adults hate for whatever reason. But we make money!” Sky says.

“And how much?” Mikasa says.

“Sadly, 20 bucks for a whole episode,” Jimbo says.

"But Jimbo remember they connect our accounts to our account so our TV show will make plenty of money!” Jett says. “Hey, Kirby. Can I take you on a tour around World Airport? It will be fun!”

“Sure. but what about the others?” Kirby says.

“Oh. they will be on the tour but not with me and you.” Jett says as he picked out Kirby and put him on his right-wing. Then he left the Control Tower with Kirby.

Sky and Jimbo looked at the other two. "So," Sky says. "You want you to try cocaine?"

The two stares at the owners. "Sure," Luminary says.

Back with Jett and Kirby, they landed right next to a door and open it to reveal more planes. They were watching TV, cooking, drinking, and playing Poker. 

"HEY EVERYONE!" Jett yells. "THE INTERVIEWER IS HERE!"

The rest of the planes stares at Jett until a zebra plane says to Jett. "Listen. How many times we have to tell you not to talk to strangers."

"He's not a stranger Bello. He's an interviewer!" Jett says.

"It doesn't matter sweetie." A pink female helicopter says. "Stanger or not. He's still is."

"And what the hell is he supposed to be?" Says a blue and yellow jet plane.

"A gumball!" Jett answers.

"A puffball kid!" Kirby says.

"Sorry. Anyways, this is my family!" Jett says.

"Adopted family!" Says an old plane with a mustache.

"Ok. Anyways, This is Bello, Dizzy, Jerome, Grand Albert, Donnie, Mira, Flip, Todd, Chase, Astra, Neo, Zoey, Sparky, Remi, Scoop, Astro, Rover, Swampy, Willie, Kim, Badge Poppa Wheels, Big Wing, Roy and Ray!"

The Super Wings waved at Kirby. And the gumball wave back with a smile on his face. "Jett. You got a huge family- oh I meant. Adopted family!"

"Yay! Hang on a minute." Jett looked at Dizzy. "Where's Paul?"

"Who's Paul?" Questions Kirby.

"Well. He's at work and he won't return until set." Dizzy says.

"Awwww! I miss him!" Jett whines. But then suddenly, the door opens to reveal a police plane. "Paul!" He transforms and hugged Paul.

"Hey, babe," Paul says as he squeezed Jett into a hug. Then he makes-out with Jett. Kirby and the rest of the Super Wings stare at disgust.

The two broke the kiss as Jett says, "Kirby. Meet Paul, my boyfriend!"

"Hey, pink ball." He says.

"Hi." Kirby waves at Paul, then he turns to face Astra. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Us too…" Astra says.

"How long have they been together?" Kirby says

"Since Jett first arrived here!" Astro says.

"Really. That's fucked up!" Kirby says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jett says as he kissed Paul's cheek.

"Nothing Jett. We just talking about how great World Airport is!" Donnie says.

"Ok. Jett." Paul smirks. "I got a 'surprise' for you…"

"Really. What is it?" Jett questions.

"Oh, you'll see…" Paul took his hand and they left the room.

Kirby and the rest stare at each other. "Well, that was unexpected," Kirby says. "Anyways. Cool place and we connected your bank account to ours so you guys can make more money!" 

"We know that!" Says Jerome.

Kirby waved goodbye as he closes the door. "Now I need to find out what Paul and Jett are doing," Kirby says as he went to find the two. It didn't take long when Kirby found the two behind a shed. He took out his camera a record of what is happening.

"Ok, Jett. I'll show you my cock first and then you'll show me your pussy. Understood?" Police plane Paul says to Jett.

"Yeah. I understand sir!" Jett says.

Paul smirks as he rubbed his groin, moments later, his juicy, thick, and huge cock appears in front of the little red plane.

"What the hell is this?" Kirby smirks.

Jett's eyes sparkle as he licks his lips. The main reason they are doing this is that they just begin a relationship. Not any normal one. A sexual and romantic relationship. And they are going to have plane sex.

Paul laughs. "Here. Since your starting at my cock." He pushes his cock inside Jett's mouth as he welcomes it by sucking on it. Jett slowly took the whole thing in his mouth as he reaches the balls and Paul's crotch. Paul grabbed Jett's wings as he thrust into his mouth. His cock is so big, it can destroy a human easily. In fact, when planes have sex, their cocks grow like crazy. Paul's cock begins to grow bigger. When they feel their cocks are growing, their balls vibrate. "Oh God Jett... More... More..." Paul whispered as he moans quietly so no other plane hears this.

Kirby laughs at this.

And the Jett way sucks Paul's cock is surprisingly fast and hard. In a good way. Jett spread out his legs a bit as he sucks Paul's growing cock faster and harder. Jett can hold a whole lot of things in his plane bodies, his stomach is like a bottomless pit! Jett played with Paul's vibrating balls as he sucks fast. Jett always loves Paul; ever since they met. He didn't tell him after a week of keeping it inside. He didn't know Paul accidentally erect in front of Jett when they first met. The way male planes erect is when their mouths drool a lot and their eyes turned white as snow.

Paul moaned as he whispered. "J-Jett... You are so damn good at sucking my cock... It makes me want to fuck you up right now in your p-pussy..." He thrust very hard and fast into Jett's face.

After a few moments, Paul is ready to come. Planes' cum/semen isn't white at all! It's black ink like very fat oil. Paul's cock is STILL growing as big as he is! So do his balls as they vibrate stronger. He smirks as he grabbed his balls (who were vibrating like crazy) and smack them onto Jett's bottom mouth. Jett moans as he sucks even harder. Paul couldn't hold it anymore. His massive amounts of semen splashed into Jett's mouth. Jett surprisingly swallows all of it up in a single gulp. He slowly pulls out as he stares at Paul's (now huge and very fat) cock as semen drips down. His balls stopped vibrating.

Jett stood up as he kissed Paul on the lips. Paul happily welcomes it by kissing back. His cock stood up like 20 inches, the weight is 300 pounds! And the weight of his balls is 160 pounds like the weight of a bowling ball!

They broke the kiss as Jett pushes Paul onto the grass floor as he slides himself into Paul's big fat cock. Paul moans as he pushes his cock more inside Jett's stomach. "Holy fuck! You're hungry!" Paul says sounding shocked.

"I know..." Jett says. He moans. "Man. I can't believe your cock is still growing inside of me! Just look at your fat balls!" He turned himself while Paul's cock is still inside of him. "Holy shit! They are so huge I-I-I wants them so badly!!!" He starts to bounce as he licks Paul's orbs. Paul gasped as he moans as his cock starts to grow again. 

Paul held onto Jett as he bounces as he was in a carnival ride. Paul got a good look at Jett's ass as it was bouncing fast. Jett's body starts to squeeze Paul's cock as it grows bigger and fatter; making Jett so, so tight. "Holy fuck..." Paul whines. "Y-your so tight... So tight I wanted to fill you up already with my cum!"

Jett bounce in excitement as he sucks on Paul's fat balls. Paul moaned. He can think all kind of thing he would love to do with Jett; fuck him, fill him up, tie him, and more he can think of.

Alas. He splashed a massive amount of cum inside Jett's body. They breathe for a few seconds until Jett pulls out. His ass has semen all over it as it drips down slowly.

Jett flips his body to face Paul who is breathing hard. Paul stood up as he approached Jett. He laughs. "My goodness! You fucking good in there!"

Jett manages to catch his breath. "I know…" he gasped as he says in a sweet voice, "I love you…"

Paul pushes Jett to the ground as he pinned him down. He whispered. "I love you too..." He says before kissing him on the lips. 

Kirby stopped recording as he went back to Mikasa and Luminary. On his way, he sends the video to Meta Knight.

Speaking of Meta Knight, he was training in his room when he got a message from Kirby. He opens his phone as he saw the video. He clicks on it as he was shocked by what he saw. He almost vomits as he says, "Oh Kirby…. You are in so much trouble ..."

Back in World Airport, the three kids, Jimbo, Sky, and the Super Wings were at the place where the three kids arrived. Their plane just landed behind them as they say their 'see you later's.

"Thank you for visiting us and connecting our account to yours!" Jimbo says. "Without you guys, World Airport might be closed!"

"Pozhaluysta, Dzhimbo! (You're welcome Jimbo!)" Kirby says as he shakes hand with Jimbo and Sky.

"Awww!" Luminary whines.

"What now?" Mikasa says.

"Nothing crazy happens on the trip. This is bullshit." Luminary complained.

"I don't think so," Kirby says as he took Sky's iPad, put the tape inside her iPad, and the video appears on the screen. The Super Wings stares at the video in disgusted, Mikasa and Luminary's mouth dropped to the ground, Jett and Paul felt ashamed.

When the video was over, Jimbo and Sky yelled, "JJJJEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!! PPPPPPPAAAAAAUUUUUUULLLLLL!!!!!"

Grand Albert says in anger, "What the hell is wrong with you two kids?!"

"Jett's a kid!" Mira says.

"Holy fuck!" Luminary says. "I will never forget this moment in my life. Ever!"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> one of my followers send this story to my series


End file.
